Sasu & Saku's kids
by Shinju Uchiha
Summary: This is a story about what their kids might go through. They have crushes and they have enemies.
1. Learning about it

**This is a story about Sasu/Saku's kids. They are twins and the oldest is Megumi and the youngest is Mayumi. Megumi is more attached to Sakura while Mayumi is more attached to Sasuke.**

**Beginning **

**Mayumi and Megumi are five right now. Sasuke and Sakura are 25. Both of them have a dark violet hair Mayumi's is long and Megumi's is medium. Megumi has Sakura's eyes and mouth (she can be very energetic and violent) Mayumi has Sasuke's eyes but when she gets mad they turn into the color of her mother (Mayumi can be very violent if she wants to). Mayumi is like her father. She hates Itachi. Megumi doesn't really care. Mayumi is quiet but will explode if somebody like Naru/Hina's son gets on her nerves. Naru/Hina's child's name is Nohiro. He looks like Naruto but has Hinata's eyes and his hair has a blackish tint, Naruto is also the Hokage. Okay back to Megumi likes Nohiro. Mayumi thinks it won't stay long. Mayumi doesn't like anyone at her current age. **

**Age 5 at the academy**

"**Shikamaru-sensei! Nohiro won't leave me alone!" Mayumi said about to punch Nohiro. **

"**Mayumi-san, don't hit Nohiro-san!" Shikamaru said. **

"**Hey, Shika-kun, if Mayumi-san wants to hit him let her hit him." Naruto said coming in the door.**

"**Dad, that isn't very nice." Nohiro said ducking a hit from Mayumi. But still got punched in the face.**

"**Hokage-sama, that isn't very smart. But, Mayumi-san has been trying to kill so maybe a hit is better." Shikamaru said, watching Mayumi being held back by her sister Megumi.**

"**I'm going to tell Mommy & Daddy May-chan. Then you will get in trouble." Megumi said.**

"**I have permission to hit Nohiro from Hokage Naruto. I'm taking it" Mayumi said jumping out of Megumi's reach and punching Nohiro. Nohiro punched her then Mayumi bit his arm and punched his gut. Then Naruto stepped in "ok stop it you 2!" He was too late Mayumi and Nohiro had punched each other in the face and went flying to the walls. They both slid down the walls and then fell over. They were 5 and there parents had taught them chakra control and how to take it and punch people. So Nohiro and Mayumi lay unconscious on the opposite sides of the room. The room was torn up.**

"**Kids, class is over. Go do whatever." Naruto said going over to pick-up Nohiro and take him home. "Naruto-sama, what about May-chan?" Megumi asked.**

"**I will go get Sasuke or Sakura and have them come here." Naruto said disappearing in a puff of smoke.**

"**Megumi-san, I will be staying here until Sasuke or Sakura get here." Shikamaru said going to Mayumi and putting her on top of a desk.**

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

"**She did what!?" Sakura asked Naruto amazed, shocked, and a little angry all at the same time.**

"**She got annoyed with Nohiro and they got in a fight that I told her they could start. I wanted to see how strong the 2 were so I let them go at it. I watched and when it started getting really violent I tried to stop them but they couldn't stop since they had already hit each other and sent each other across the room. Sorta like Sakura-chan and Ino-chan's Chunin exam elimination round." Naruto said. "Sasuke, did you teach Mayumi that?" Naruto asked.**

"**Some, and Sakura taught them some." Sasuke replied.**

"**Well I think Sasuke should go and get Mayumi unless she has already awakened. Bye" Naruto said leaving in a puff of smoke. Sasuke then also left but not as quickly. **

**Academy**

"**I'm here Megumi!" Sasuke said walking into the classroom.**

"**Daddy! Mayumi is on a desk in the back." Megumi said pulling Sasuke to where Mayumi lie unconscious.**

"**Well, it has been awhile Sasuke." Shikamaru said from his desk.**

"**Yes it has been Shikamaru-san. I can't believe you took this job." Sasuke said.**

"**Well on days like this I think that I shouldn't have taken the job. I'm only glad that they didn't have Kunais or Shurikens. What would have been worse is if Mayumi knew how to use anything special with the Sharingan. It would have been hectic." Shikamaru said.**

"**I'm going to take Mayumi home and Megumi you can do whatever. You can go to Kiba and Hikari's house or Shinju and Kankuro's house or play with your friends. Or I can take you home." Sasuke said looking at Megumi.**

"**I will go to Shinju's house!" Megumi said running out of the building. Shinju and Kankuro were expecting a child. Sasuke and Sakura were expecting a child too but hadn't told anyone not even their children. They would tell them this month. A month before the child was due along with Kankuro & Shinju's child. They had planned it that way so that Sakura could have some privacy. **

**At the house with Sakura**

"**Hey Sakura, I am home with Mayumi, but Megumi went to Shinju's" Sasuke said coming in the house carrying the unconscious Mayumi.**

"**Sasu-kun what are we going to do?" Sakura asked.**

"**Nothing, Megumi got in a fist fight with Shika, (Shikamaru's and Ino's daughter) more than once and we let it slide. I will make her train to wear she passes out though." Sasuke said taking Mayumi to her bedroom and laying her under the covers.**

"**Wow, you are a lot tougher on Mayumi than Megumi." Sakura said after Sasuke had closed the door.**

"**I know, I have to be on her though. I don't want her to turn out exactly like me." Sasuke said.**

"**I understand, I wonder if this child will be a boy or girl." Sakura said.**

"**Probably another girl. I mean do you want another boy to go to Itachi?" Sasuke asked his wife. **

"**He was taken when he was born. It wasn't our fault." Sakura said.**

"**I know but then we had the girls about a year after" Sasuke said.**

**Shinju's house**

"**Aunt Shinju! I'm here!" Megumi said going into Shinju Uchiha's house. (Kankuro's last name became Uchiha.) **

"**Hello Megumi-san!" Shinju said greeting her niece.**

"**How much longer?" Megumi asked.**

"**A month, do you want to know the names?" Shinju asked.**

"**Yeah, Aunt Shinju!" Megumi said.**

"**Well, if it is a girl it will be Kumiko. If it is a boy it will be Kankuro." Shinju told Megumi.**

"**Oh, so Kankuro will have a son named after him? Cool!" Megumi said.**

"**Where is Mayumi, Megumi?" Shinju asked.**

"**Oh, she got in a fight with Nohiro, at the end both got knocked-out. Speaking of that I better get back Shinju-san. See you soon!" Megumi finished with giving Shinju a hug and then running out the door. **

**With the Sasuke Uchiha family**

"**Mayumi Sakura Uchiha, we must talk." Sasuke said at the dinner table.**

"**Yes sir" Mayumi said hanging her head low.**

"**May-chan, your father and I aren't going to do a punishment except your father is going to make you train more." Sakura said.**

"**We also have another announcement. For about 8 months your mother has been pregnant." Sasuke said taking a bite of rice.**

"**Yeah, we have a baby sister coming!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mayumi and Megumi shouted jumping on the floor and started jumping around hugging each other.**

"**Wow, I thought they would be mad at us" Sasuke thought taking another bite of rice.**

"**So, the baby is due when Shinju's is?" Mayumi asked.**

"**Yes, the same day almost" Sakura said.**

"**Yeah, we have a sister coming!" Megumi jumped up.**

"**Yay, we will have 2 new additions to the Uchiha clan," Mayumi said then added "Itachi might have killed most of the family but we will prevail."**

"**Oh my gosh, Sasuke better get that girl on track or she might be dangerous." Sakura thought looking at Mayumi.**

"**It will be great having a younger sibling," Mayumi said going to her room.**

"**Mayumi, where are you going?" Sakura asked.**

"**I have 2 things to work on, and I have one month to do both." Mayumi replied. **

**She stepped into the hall then ran to her room while pushing chakra to her feet.**

**1 month later at the hospital, after the 2 new additions were born**

"**Mayumi, Megumi the new babies are both girls. So your little sister's name is Saki. Shinju's little girl's name is Kumiko" Sasuke said sitting next to his daughters.**

"**When do we get to see them?" Mayumi asked.**

"**Well your mother you will be able to see right no, but Shinju can't be seen right now. They said something happened after the birth and Kumiko had to go to special care. Shinju and Kankuro are there right now." Sasuke said.**

"**Sasuke-san, I need to talk to you." Kankuro said coming up. He took Sasuke to a corner and spoke to him "well, we know why Kumiko had the problems. She has the Uchiha symbol on her right hip."**

"**How could she get that?" Sasuke asked amazed.**

"**Well, since Kumiko was inside her she got the power. Maya basically reproduced another one into Kumiko and sealed in it the growing child." Kankuro explained.**

"**Oh, I get it. Well Mayumi & Megumi want to go see Sakura and Saki so I'm going to take them in there." Sasuke said taking a step toward the twins. He turned around and went to Mayumi and Megumi.**

"**Is everything all right?" Mayumi asked.**

"**Yeah, come on so you can see your mom and baby sister." Sasuke said taking them in there.**

"**Hey Sakura, I brought them in here." Sasuke said going over to Sakura.**

"**Oh yay, I'm glad to see my girls." Sakura said.**

"**Hi mommy!" Megumi said running over to Sakura and gave her a hug.**

"**Sakura, where is Saki?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Oh, she is over there in that crib." Sakura said.**

"**Ok hon. I found out what happened with Kumiko." Sasuke said going over and picking up Saki and handed her to Mayumi who was sitting. **

"**Mommy, do you have a mission soon?" Megumi asked.**

"**Yes, team 7 has a mission in 2 days." Sakura said.**

"**Yay, so what are we going?" Mayumi asked holding Saki.**

"**You 2 can stay home and take care of Saki. You are old enough to." Sasuke said.**

"**I don't want to stay home." Megumi said.**

"**Fine, you will go to Hikari's and Mayumi can stay home" Sakura said looking at Megumi.**

"**Ok, I'm fine with that," Mayumi said putting Saki back in her cradle.**

"**Mayumi, no wonder you don't have very many friends. You do things by yourself and never care about other people's feelings. You also got in a fight, and tried killing Nohiro and everybody hates you!" Megumi said. Mayumi started crying while Megumi looked proud of herself. Mayumi ran out the door chakra going through her feet to get her out of that place. She stopped the chakra flow but kept running until she was on a hill away from everything. There she stayed crying. She then fell asleep still crying. **

**Back at hospital**

"**Megumi Sakura Uchiha, why the heck did you say that!?" Sasuke yelled at her.**

"**Father it is the truth, the truth hurts. I really don't care." Megumi said.**

"**Sasuke, don't start yelling or you will get kicked out. We will be leaving tomorrow with Saki so go home and get some rest. Mayumi will probably get home late tonight." Sakura said.**

"**Fine, Megumi you are grounded until further notice. I am going to talk to the Hokage tomorrow about you." Sasuke said grabbing Megumi and taking her out of the hospital.**

**Next day**

**Sasuke picked up Sakura & Saki by himself. He took Saki in and Sakura walked in expecting 2 girls to come greet her, but instead of 2 only 1 came.**

"**Sasuke, where is Mayumi?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke.**

"**She hasn't come back yet. I went to look for her but couldn't find her. I am going to the Hokage's and asking him about this." Sasuke said running out the door.**

**Naruto's office**

"**Hokage-sama, Sasuke Uchiha is outside wanting to talk to you immediately" a guy in the office said.**

"**Bring him in!" Naruto said.**

"**Naruto, we have a problem!" Sasuke said coming in the office.**

"**What is it Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked.**

**Sasuke explained about what had happened the day before. He then said "Mayumi hasn't returned Naruto" **

"**Sasuke, I will send people out to search for her. Especially Kiba and ****Akamaru." Naruto said calling in some people and told them what to do.**

**With Mayumi**

"**Hello, Mayumi Uchiha, we have never met but I am Itachi." Itachi said waking Mayumi up.**

"**Hello clan killer, are you here to kill me now?" Mayumi asked.**

"**Yes, I am going to take you to the Akatsuki and then I will kill you" Itachi said grabbing Mayumi. At about that time a couple of ****Jonin**** and some ANBU who had nothing to do that had been assigned to find Mayumi went by and saw them.**

"**Itachi let Mayumi-san go!" One of the Jonin said.**

"**Make me," Itachi said running down the hill and into town. The group was right behind Itachi. Itachi went by the Hokage's tower with Naruto's window opened and Mayumi noticed and yelled "Naruto help me! Please help me!"**

**With Naruto and Sasuke**

"**Naruto help me! Please help me!" A voice outside Naruto's window said. It was Mayumi and they both knew it. They looked out the window seeing Itachi running outside of the place with Mayumi in his arms.**

"**Came on Naruto, we need to get her!" Sasuke said jumping out the window while Naruto followed. They got up with Itachi and he stopped.**

"**Hello little brother. Do you need something?" Itachi said.**

"**Yeah jerk, I need my daughter back." Sasuke said.**

"**Itachi, give Mayumi to us and you won't die." Naruto said.**

"**Whatever, I will take her like I took somebody else" Itachi said turning around and started running. Sasuke got his wire-like string out and threw it at Itachi's ankles making him fall and making Mayumi fly out of his arms. Naruto jumped and got Mayumi before she fell. Mayumi was crying and shaking out of fright. Naruto gave Sasuke the shaken girl. When the 2 turned around they saw that Itachi was gone.**

"**Naruto, I'm going to take Mayumi home." Sasuke said.**

"**Ok, I think that is a good idea Sasuke. Tell Sakura I'm happy about the baby," Naruto said walking back to his office.**

"**Mayumi, why didn't you come home last night?" Sasuke asked the shaken girl in his arms has he walked.**

"**I…sniffle… fell asleep…sniffle… I woke-up to Itachi" Mayumi said still shaking.**

"**Ah, where were you?" Sasuke asked.**

"**I can't remember daddy." Mayumi said falling asleep. When Sasuke got home he was greeted by Sakura.**

"**Where was she Sasuke?" Sakura asked as he brought Mayumi in.**

"**I don't know. Itachi had come to the village and grabbed her and basically kidnapped her and was chased by some Shinobi. Itachi was stupid enough to go by Naruto's office and when Mayumi saw that she yelled for help." Sasuke told Sakura has he put Mayumi on the couch.**

"**Sasuke, I'm happy that she is safe." Sakura said giving Sasuke a hug.**

"**Where are Megumi and Saki?" Sasuke asked looking around.**

"**I sent Megumi to Hikari's early and Saki is in her room." Sakura said.**

"**Mommy, do I get to stay here by myself?" Mayumi asked waking-up.**

"**Yes, with Saki of course." Sakura said.**

"**Ok." Mayumi said.**

**5 years later, Kumiko is 5, Saki is 5, and Mayumi & Megumi are 10**

"**Saki, you are going to go with Mayumi to school right?" Sakura asked.**

"**Yes mommy I will follow Mayumi to school." Saki said pouring a bowl of Lucky Charms. (Mayumi is still hurt about what Megumi said.)**

"**Mayumi, make sure your sister gets to class." Sasuke said.**

"**Ok dad, we have a training session tonight right?" Mayumi asked.**

"**Yeah, we still have some training to do." Sasuke said. Since Mayumi took care of Saki she has been training more and has become the best Academy student along with the strongest since Sasuke has been training her more.**

"**May-chan, I'm sorry about what happened 5 years ago when Saki was born." Megumi said.**

"**I'm sorry I reacted that way. I guess we were a lot more quick to say things and act like that so let's forget about. Deal?" Mayumi said holding out her hand.**

**Megumi held her hand out and said "deal." Everyone finished breakfast then they went to Shinju' house. Mayumi knocked on the door.**

"**Hello, May-chan, Umi-chan, & Saki-chan!" Kumiko said coming out the door.**

"**Hello Kumiko-chan," Saki said hugging her cousin. They walked together silently. Mayumi dropped Kumiko & Saki off while Megumi went and found her and Mayumi a place to sit. **

"**Hey, Megumi!" Nohiro said going up to Megumi. **

"**Hey Nohiro, how have you been?" Mayumi said coming up behind him and scaring him. Nohiro is almost exactly like his father except he hasn't lived on the streets.**

"**Did Mayumi scare you Nohiro?" Megumi asked the flustered Nohiro.**

"**No, I'm fine, she didn't scare me. She just surprised me." Nohiro said.**

"**Ah, well that is good Nohiro-san. Now class is about to start and you don't have a seat" Mayumi said sitting next to Megumi.**

"**Ok," Nohiro said finding a seat behind them.**

"**Class, we have a new academy student from the Sand village." Shikamaru said coming in. "Hiroshi come in here." Shikamaru said towards the door. In came a boy about 11. He had red hair, blue eyes, and a familiar feeling to Mayumi and Megumi.**

"**This is Hiroshi; he is the Kazekage's son." Shikamaru said.**

"**Hey Hiro-kun!" Mayumi said waving. Hiroshi's face brightened up when he saw Mayumi.**

"**Hey May-chan, or would you prefer fluffy-chan?" Hiroshi said/asked. **

"**I don't care Hi- I mean reddy-teddy-kun." Mayumi said.**

"**I'm going to get you for that one," Hiroshi said. Mayumi stuck her tongue out.**

"**Ok, I know that you 2 have met but Hiroshi-san needs to sit down." Shikamaru said pointing to the open seat next to Mayumi. Hiroshi went to that seat and sat down while Shikamaru began teaching. **

"**Hey Mayumi, how have you been?" Hiroshi whispered.**

"**I have been good. How about you?" Mayumi whispered back.**

"**Good, my mother went missing for a couple days to being found in an ally way." Hiroshi whispered.**

"**Is she okay?" Mayumi whispered.**

"**Yeah, she just got lost and had tripped." Hiroshi answered a little too loud. **

"**Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Shikamaru asked from behind them.**

"**N… N… No Shika… Shikamaru-sensei," Mayumi stuttered.**

"**Ok, then be quiet." Shikamaru said going to the front of the room. Shikamaru started teaching again. Since they couldn't talk they passed notes. **

**2 hours later**

**Ring, Ring**

"**Everyone may go except Mayumi & Hiroshi" Shikamaru said as everyone left.**

"**Yes Shikamaru-sansei," Mayumi & Hiroshi said coming up to Shikamaru.**

"**I know it has been a while since you have seen each other but I don't want you 2 talking during class. You 2 may go now" Shikamaru said.**

"**Hiroshi, where are you staying?" Mayumi asked.**

"**With the Hokage." Hiroshi answered.**

"**Why are you here Hiro-kun?" Mayumi asked.**

"**My father didn't want me to go to the Academy in Sand since I was the Kazekage's kid so he sent me here to Konoha. The only reason I came was because he said I would get to…um…" Hiroshi said.**

"**The only reason you came is?" Mayumi asked the blushing guy beside her.**

"**That I would be able to see." Hiroshi said turning around. Mayumi looked at him then gave him a hug. He turned around and looked at her oddly.**

"**I'm glad you came Hiroshi-kun." Mayumi said. Mayumi and Hiroshi walked outside to join the other kids. They played some games and then Mayumi had to leave.**

"**Why do you have to leave May-chan?" Hiro asked.**

"**My dad has me train twice a week." Mayumi answered.**

"**Ah, well I'll see you tomorrow May-chan," Hiroshi said giving Mayumi a hug then went back to the other kids. Mayumi ran to her house and was met by her father.**

"**Ready to train Mayumi?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Yes I am father." Mayumi said going in the house and getting something.**

"**I thought you said you are ready." Sasuke said looking at his daughter who walked in then right back out.**

"**Now I am ready." Mayumi said running off to Team 7's training ground with her dad in front. When they arrived somebody was already there. **

"**Excuse me, who are you?" Sasuke asked.**

"**I am Hiroshi of the Sand, Sasuke Uchiha." Hiroshi said.**

"**Hiroshi, how did you know this is where we train?" Mayumi asked.**

"**This is where your father trained." Hiroshi replied.**

"**Hiroshi, why are you here, in Konoha?" Sasuke asked.**

"**I came here to be trained in the Academy. My dad trained me until now but I had to go to school by the time I turned 11." Hiroshi answered.**

"**Oh ok, would you like to train with us?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Sure, I would love to." Hiroshi said.**

"**My father is hard on all who train with him. Megumi won't train with him anymore." Mayumi said. **

"**Bring it on!" Hiroshi said.**

**2 hours later**

**Hiroshi is tired and cut up from Kunais and other objects. He has been hit so many times by Mayumi he can't feel his arms, but Mayumi is still standing strong.**

"**Daddy, I think Hiroshi needs to go home." Mayumi said as Hiroshi fell.**

"**I think you are right. Hiroshi you need to go home." Sasuke said.**

"**Ok, See you at school Mayumi" Hiroshi said running away.**

"**Daddy, I think you ran him off." Mayumi said looking at her dad.**

"**I don't." Sasuke said. Mayumi & Sasuke walked home. **


	2. 2 years later: getting out of academy

**2 years from the previous year, Saki 7, Kumiko 7, Mayumi & Megumi 12**

"**Mayumi, we have to get to academy!" Megumi said putting her headband in her hair like her mother.**

"**I know Megumi; I'm getting my headband on!" Mayumi put hers on like it was supposed to be on her forehead.**

"**Onee-sans, I'm going to be late if you don't hurry-up!" Saki said from somewhere in the mansion.**

"**We are coming you little br~" Megumi trailed off as Mayumi gave her the look to stop.**

"**Girls, come-on! Nohiro & Hiroshi are waiting!" Sakura yelled from downstairs.**

"**Mom, we are down here and leaving," Mayumi said as she walked out the door.**

"**Hey May-chan, Saki-chan, & Umi-chan," Hiroshi said as they walked out the door.**

"**Hey, Hiro-kun & Nohiro-kun," Mayumi said.**

"**Hey," replied the blonde head boy Nohiro.**

"**Where are Shika, Kumiko, Shina (Shino's child, Mother unknown), Keriba (Hikari's & Kiba's daughter), & the others?" Saki asked.**

"**I don't know. They said they would meet us at school." Hiroshi said.**

"**Saki, are you ready?" Mayumi asked looking at her sister.**

"**No, but yes. I guess," Saki said.**

"**Ok, then lets go!" Mayumi said, and everyone took off to the academy. Saki was the last one there.**

"**Yeah, I won!" Nohiro said; Mayumi punched him making him fall. **

"**What was that for May-chan?" Nohiro asked looking at Mayumi.**

"**For boasting!" Mayumi hit him again then went inside. Today was the day that the teams would be assigned. Mayumi and Megumi would be on the same team along with 2 other people. Their father had decided that they needed an extra person on the team. Naruto had aloud it thinking the same thing. Almost all of Mayumi's and Megumi's attacks were one so they put 4 people on the team.**

"**Okay, I have been ordered to do this so listen up!" Shikamaru said looking at his class. "There will be a new team 7. The people on the team are Mayumi, Megumi, Nohiro, & Hiroshi." Shikamaru said. "Team 20 will be of Shina, Sona (girl), & Niro (guy)." "Team 21 is of Shika, Cho (this is Chouji's daughter), and Ino (Shika's sister)." "Team 22 Nara (girl), Kaara (guy), and Yuki (guy)," Shikamaru finished.**

"**Now sensei's are as follows. Team 7's is Hatake Haku, Team 20's is Inuzuka Kiba, Team 21's is Uchiha Hikari, & Team 22's is Uchiha Shinju." Shikamaru said leaving to go to teach his new class of 7 year olds.**

"**Can you believe we have a Hatake?" Nohiro asked.**

"**No, it is weird. Our parent except for Hiro-kun's had a Hatake." Mayumi said.**

"**I wonder if he will be late all the time like Kakashi-san." Hiroshi said.**

"**Hello, you guys are team 7, right?" A young man asked has he came in.**

"**Yes we are. I am guessing you are Hatake Haku." Nohiro said.**

"**Hello Haku-kun. How are you?" Mayumi asked.**

"**Good and you?" Haku asked back.**

"**Good Haku-sensei." Mayumi replied.**

"**So the blonde is Nohiro, Mayumi and Megumi the violets, & the red-head is Hiroshi." Haku said.**

"**Haku-sensei, you look like your dad." Nohiro said.**

"**I know. I get that a lot. I also get that I look like my mom and grandfather." Haku said. Haku has silver hair tipped with black tips & brown eyes. His mother is Anko. **

"**Who is you mom?" Hiroshi asked.**

"**Anko," Haku replied.**

"**You three are going to take the same test that some of your parents took." Haku said waving them out.**

**Original Team 7's Training ground **

"**Please tell me we are not taking the bell test!" Megumi said.**

"**Sorry, if I did I would be lying. You guys will try to get these three bells from me and if you do you will become the next Team 7." Haku said not finishing his sentence before Nohiro (did anyone see this coming!?) attacked Haku with the Shadow Clone Justu. Haku got rid of all the shadow clones and grabbed Nohiro. Haku also took out an orange book.**

"**Nohiro-san, you are just like your dad. You didn't even let me say go." Haku said holding him.**

"**Then say go Haku-sensei," Nohiro said.**

"**Fine, Go!" Haku said letting go of Nohiro, and Mayumi grabbed him and they all hid making a plan.**

"**Our parents did this test. When they did the test the point was about teamwork so if we work together we can pass the test and be on our way to become Shinobi." Mayumi said. So they worked out a plan.**

"**Sensei, where are you?" Nohiro said coming out of the bushes. He saw the bells and it was planned for. Nohiro went to grab the bells but right as the rope was about to get him he dodged it while Haku appeared. Mayumi & Megumi came out with their fist pulled out & Hiroshi with his hand full of sand and the sand surrounded him like his father.**

"**Haku-sensei, we are going to get you," Mayumi said while she and Megumi punched Haku while Hiroshi grabbed him with his sand and got the bells.**

"**Do we pass sensei?" Hiroshi asked while giving a bell to Mayumi and Megumi.**

"**Yes, you pass since you had great teamwork," Haku said getting up. "I didn't get to read my book but oh well. I need to file report so you guys can go do something." Haku left to go do whatever.**

"**May-chan, do you want to train?" Hiroshi asked Mayumi.**

"**Sure Hiro-kun, I love training with you." Mayumi said.**

"**Umi-chan, would you like to go eat some Ramen?" Nohiro asked Megumi.**

"**Sure No-kun," Megumi said following him to the Ramen shop.**

"**May-chan, what do you really want to do?" Hiroshi asked.**

"**I want to go talk to Kakashi-san. " Mayumi said taking off with Hiroshi behind her.**

**Megumi & Nohiro **

"**Megumi-chan, now that we are done what do you want to do?" Nohiro asked looking at Megumi.**

"**Go see Kakashi-san." Megumi said getting up and walking out.**

**Mayumi and Hiroshi**

**Mayumi knocked on the door and Anko answered "hello Mayumi-san. What would like today?"**

"**May we see Kakashi-san?" Mayumi asked the woman in front of her.**

"**Yes, he is here and is doing some kind of Justu. Please come in," Anko said closing the door behind them. "So are you guys here because Haku-kun is your sensei?" Anko asked.**

"**Sorta, I also just wanted to see Kakashi-san," Mayumi said as Anko led them to where Kakashi was.**

"**Hey Kakashi, you have visitors." Anko said letting Mayumi & Hiroshi in.**

"**Hey Mayumi-san, Hiroshi-san, good to see you" Kakashi said as Anko left.**

"**Hello Kakashi-sensei, we have Haku as our sensei." Mayumi said. **

"**I heard, do you know how old Haku is?" Kakashi asked them.**

"**No, how old is he Kakashi-san?" Hiroshi asked.**

"**Um… well… me and Anko started early" Kakashi said rubbing his neck.**

"**How early Kakashi-sensei?" Mayumi asked.**

"**I was 16 and so was she." Kakashi mumbled.**

"**What the flip!?" Hiroshi said.**

"**How old is he then?" Hiroshi asked the pervert in front of him. **

"**He is 23," Kakashi replied.**

"**Hey Kakashi-sensei," Megumi said walking into the room.**

"**Hey Megumi-chan, want to know a fact?" Mayumi asked her sister.**

"**What?" Megumi asked.**

"**Haku is 23," Hiroshi replied.**

"**What!? When did you and Anko start?" Megumi asked shocked.**

"**We were both 16," Kakashi replied.**

"**Pervy-sage is now your name," Nohiro replied taking his father's name for Jiraiya. **

"**Ok, I'm in good presence then," Kakashi replied. **

"**Ok pervy-sage, even though you are not that far up in rank I guess it is ok," Nohiro said getting hit on the head.**

"**Kakashi-san, we must get going. The Hokage-sama wanted to talk to the team so by Kakashi-san!" Mayumi said pulling everyone out.**

"**Do you think we should tell Mother and Father?" Megumi asked walking next to her sister.**

"**I think they already know." Mayumi replied has they walked out of the house.**

"**Hey May-chan, are you serious about Hokage Naruto-sama?" Nohiro asked.**

"**Yes, we must get going," Mayumi said, then picked-up speed and went to the tower.**

**Hokage's Tower**

"**Hello Mayumi-san, Megumi-san, Hiroshi-san, and the late one, my own son, Nohiro-san," Naruto said.**

"**Hello Naruto-sama," they all said as Haku came in.**

"**So what is our first mission?" ****Mayumi asked.**

"**You will be going to visit a friend of mine and escort him here. This is Nohiro's fault so if you want to kill him don't until the mission is done. ****My friend you will be meeting is Inari. You have heard stories about his grandfather, Tazuna that I and the old team 7 have talked about." Naruto said.**

"**This sucks! I don't want a C-ranked mission. I want a D-ranked mission," Megumi said.**

"**I like C-ranked missions or even better an A-ranked mission. It will probably turn into one." Mayumi said looking out a window.**

"**I hope not. This i****s your first mission so go get packed and get ready!" Naruto said dismissing.**

"**Hai," they all replied and ran out.**


	3. Arriving in the Land of Waves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, form, or fashion**

**Sakura: I'm so happy too**

**Sasuke: Me too. I mean I love Sakura & everything but having three kids is whack**

**Kakashi: you are still too young**

**Sakura: I know**

**Haku: Hey**

**Kakashi: Hey Haku**

**Sakura: Haku is really alive?**

**Kakashi: Yes**

**Sasuke: When did you start?**

**Kakashi: 16**

**Naruto: Perv!**

**Sakura: Shut up Naruto**

**Nohiro: Hey**

**Mayumi: Daddy**

**Megumi: Mommy**

**Saki: Mommy**

**Nohiro: Pops**

**Sakura: There alive!**

**Sasuke: Get me out of here!**

**Real World**

**Sakura: Sasuke, Sasuke-kun wake-up**

**Kakashi: wow Sasuke can sleep long**

**Sasuke: wow, that dream was scary**

**Sakura: what was it about?**

**Sasuke: we had three kids**

**Sakura: that is scary**

**Kakashi: mission**

**Sakura: oh yeah we have a mission**

**Sasuke: ok**

**Kakashi: Let us go**

**Sasuke: what about Naruto?**

**Sakura: he is waiting at the gate**

**Sasuke: Ok**

_**RECAP**_

_**--**_

_**Hokage's Tower**_

"_**Hello Mayumi-san, Megumi-san, Hiroshi-san, and the late one, my own son, Nohiro-san," Naruto said.**_

"_**Hello Naruto-sama," they all said as Haku came in.**_

"_**So what is our first mission?" Mayumi asked.**_

"_**You will be going to visit a friend of mine and escort him here. This is Nohiro's fault so if you want to kill him don't until the mission is done. My friend you will be meeting is Inari. You have heard stories about his grandfather, Tazuna that I and the old team 7 have talked about." Naruto said.**_

"_**This sucks! I don't want a C-ranked mission. I want a D-ranked mission," Megumi said.**_

"_**I like C-ranked missions or even better an A-ranked mission. It will probably turn into one." Mayumi said looking out a window.**_

"_**I hope not. This is your first mission so go get packed and get ready!" Naruto said dismissing.**_

"_**Hai," they all replied and ran out.**_

_**END RECAP**_

_**--**_

**Mayumi & Megumi ran into their house without saying hi to their parents. Mayumi ran to her room & Megumi hers. Mayumi packed all of her weapons, change of clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, soap, & some shampoo & conditioner. She also got some snacks for the whole team. Megumi packed a few of her weapons, some clothes, toothbrush, soap, & toothpaste. Megumi got so much stuff though to fix her hair. The two girls grabbed their bags & met in the hallway. "Ready?" Mayumi asked.**

"**Yeah," Megumi replied walking out the door.**

"**Mom, dad, we have a mission so see you later!" Mayumi yelled as she left the house. Mayumi & Megumi walked in silence. Until Nohiro showed up.**

"**Hey," Nohiro yelled.**

"**Hello Nohiro-kun," Megumi said blushing.**

"**Are you ok Megumi-chan? You look like you have a fever," Nohiro said feeling Megumi's forehead making her blush more. Mayumi decided to speed forward. So she went fast to get away from the two but while doing that she bumped into someone & fell.**

"**I'm so sorry," Mayumi said as she got up & cleaned herself off.**

"**It is ok May-chan," Hiroshi said getting up. Mayumi was at the gate in front of Konoha.**

"**Hello May-chan," Haku said reading his book.**

"**Hello 23-year-old-sensei," Mayumi said as Haku put his book away.**

"**How did you learn my age?" Haku asked as he turned to them.**

"**Kakashi-sensei," Mayumi replied. A couple minutes later Megumi & Nohiro arrived.**

"**Hello Megumi-chan & Nohiro-kun," Haku said.**

"**Hey sensei" they both said.**

"**So, are we leaving?" Nohiro asked.**

"**Yeah," Haku said the added, "let's go!" They all jumped & started in the trees toward the village Inari lives in.**

"**Hey Haku-sensei, your father is a pervert," Nohiro said.**

"**I know, but I am not exactly better," Haku said.**

"**Haku-sensei, I can sense chakra ahead," Mayumi yelled.**

"**You can sense chakra?" Nohiro asked.**

"**Yes, dope" Mayumi answered.**

"**Cool," Nohiro said.**

"**Mayumi-chan, how strong is the chakra?" Haku asked.**

"**Well, it is water based, & it is about the level of a Jonin," Mayumi answered.**

"**Can it sense us?" Haku asked.**

"**No, there are more," Mayumi said.**

"**How many?" Haku asked.**

"**About three more sensei," Mayumi answered.**

"**Everyone, drop to the ground," Haku ordered. Everyone went to the ground. Megumi landed on a piece of earth where it fell in.**

"**May-chan!" Megumi yelled since Mayumi was right there. Mayumi caught Megumi's hand & kept her from falling in even more. Mayumi had to feed chakra into her feet to keep herself from going in. Megumi started slipping & Mayumi stopped the chakra to her feet to keep Megumi from sliding.**

"**Megumi grab Nohiro's hands," Mayumi told her sister, Megumi did what she was told but it sent Mayumi sliding in, she quickly grabbed a ledge in the hole, but it started to break.**

"**Somebody helpppppppppppppppppp!" Mayumi yelled as the ledge broke. Suddenly Mayumi felt a hand wrap around her waist.**

"**Hold on May-chan," Haku said. He started climbing up with pushing chakra to his hands & feet. He finally climbed out with Mayumi on his back.**

"**May-chan, are you all right?" Hiroshi said taking Mayumi from Haku.**

"**I'm fine, can you put me down?" Mayumi said/asked.**

"**Yeah," Hiroshi said putting Mayumi on the ground, both of them blushing.**

"**Mayumi-chan, I'm so sorry I caused you to fall," Megumi said hugging her sister, crying.**

"**Umi-chan, I knew once you got to Nohiro's hands I would fall, I saw that ledge & thought it looked sturdy. It was sturdy till somebody sent chakra to make it crumble," Mayumi said.**

"**Are they still there?" Haku asked.**

"**Yeah, wait they are closer," Mayumi shouted closer: throwing a kunai at the bush behind Megumi causing a Shinobi out. Megumi ran to Haku.**

"**What do you want Mist?" Mayumi asked.**

"**What do you want Leaf?" The Shinobi from behind Megumi earlier asked.**

"**To escort a friend of the Hokage," Mayumi answered.**

"**Well, how about you come with me & ditch them? My name is Totsu" Totsu said. Totsu is a little taller than Haku, he's a bit older too, and he has red hair with blue eyes. He isn't fat, not even pudgy.**

"**How about no, Totsu" Mayumi spat out Totsu.**

"**How 'bout I get the other violet," Totsu said. Mayumi threw a kunai at Totsu when he had turned around hitting him in the arm. 3 other Ninja suddenly appeared. One started to fight Haku; another started fighting Megumi, & the other Hiroshi.**

"**Stop it, Tamaki, Haruhi, & Kyo," Totsu said. They stopped fighting. Tamaki was the one that had started fighting Haku, Tamaki is the same height as Haku, he is about the same age as Haku, he has blue hair with some silver, his eyes are fiery red,& he also isn't even a little pudgy. Haruhi is a little shorter than Tamaki, she has light blue hair with icy blue eyes, she is a little younger than Tamaki, & she was skinny. Haruhi was the one who started fighting Megumi. Kyo is taller then Haku by an inch or 2, he has black with really light blue streaked hair with icy blue eyes, he is a little younger than Haku, & he isn't big. He was the one who started fighting Hiroshi.**

"**Why Totsu-sama?" Haruhi purred.**

"**I want the violets," Totsu said.**

"**Fine, let's go after the one I fought firrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrst," Haruhi purred out first.**

"**Dang lady, are you a cat?" Nohiro asked.**

"**No," Haruhi answered. Haruhi, Tamaki, & Kyo went after Megumi, but Haku got in their way which then they headed to a Mayumi with a Shuriken out. Haku tried jumping in front but was too late. Kyo grabbed Mayumi & started running. Mayumi grabbed a Kunai & stabbed it in Kyo's leg making him fall, sending Mayumi into the air. Mayumi threw a Kunai at Haruhi then Tamaki. They hit them but threw two at her. One went into her arm & the other into leg causing her to fall. Haku ran to her & caught her.**

"**Haku-sensei, please get Megumi," Mayumi said gathering chakra in her hand.**

"**Sure," Haku said running to Megumi & grabbed her. He rushed past Mayumi & into the forest along with Nohiro & Hiroshi. Mayumi tried getting up but felt a pain go through her leg. So she decided to stay & fight.**

"**Aw, the little girrrrrrrrrrl is staying to fight!" Haruhi purred.**

"**Hey I'm not going to let you hurt them," Mayumi said. She grabbed a shuriken from one of her many pouches & threw it. Haruhi caught it & threw it back. Mayumi was able to stop it & she put it away.**

"**Hey kiddy, you should have stayed home," Tamaki yelled going after Mayumi doing the hand singes for Water Dragon Justu. Tamaki then yelled," Water Style: Water Dragon Justu!" The water came crashing down onto Mayumi & caused her to go back into the hole Haku had pulled her out of. The hole was quickly filled with water. Mayumi went down and ended up on the floor unconscious. While up on dry land Haku, Hiroshi, Megumi, & Nohiro were fighting Totsu, Tamaki, Haruhi, & Kyo to get to Mayumi. Haku hit Totsu so hard & far that he was able to break away & go after Mayumi. He jumped into the hole & swam to the bottom & got Mayumi & brought her back up.**

"**Come on Nohiro, Megumi, & Hiroshi!" Haku yelled as he & his team left. They ran away but were not followed. Haku looked down & saw that Mayumi was still breathing but still unconscious. They kept going until they got a little closer to the bridge Naruto.**

"**Haku-sensei, is May-chan going to be okay?" Hiroshi asked as Haku put Mayumi down.**

"**She should be," Haku answered. He pulled out his sleeping bag & put it under Mayumi's head.**

"**So what do we do now?" Nohiro asked.**

"**We must get across the bridge," Haku said.**

"**Then why are we waiting?" Nohiro asked.**

"**We need to eat & see if we can wake-up Mayumi-san," Haku answered taking his pack off & getting out some food.**

"**Wow, Mayumi-chan brought some snacks," Megumi said.**

"**Yeah, I have her bag & it has a lot of stuff," Hiroshi said.**

"**Where was her bag?" Haku asked.**

"**It was right next to the hole, it was wet on the outside but it is lined with a protective covering," Hiroshi answered.**

"**Ah so everything is dry?" Haku asked.**

"**Yeah," Hiroshi answered.**

"**Mayumi can you change your sister clothes so she won't get sick?" Haku asked.**

"**Sure," Megumi said shooing everyone away. Mayumi got out her sister's clothes**

**which looked like Shinju's except it was different in some ways like how there was**

**the Uchiha symbol & Haruno. She has pants instead of a skirt. On her Shirt there is**

**the Uchiha symbol then on the Pants the Haruno symbol is displayed on her knee.**

**The pants are a dark blue. Once Megumi was done she called the guys back over.**

"**Did she wake-up at all?" Haku asked Megumi.**

"**No," Megumi replied.**

"**Hey, why are we all here? Shouldn't we be getting Inari?" Mayumi asked as she**

**walked up to the group, she tripped over a piece of wood, Haku luckily caught her**

**before she landed on Nohiro. "Thanks Haku-sensei," Mayumi said as she sat down.**

"**So Haku-sensei, can we go now?" Nohiro asked.**

"**If Mayumi-chan will be ok," Haku replied.**

"**Yeah I will be fine," Mayumi replied.**

"**Then let's go!" Haku said getting up. Everyone grabbed their stuff & they headed to**

**Inari's house.**

"**Haku-sensei, did you know them?" Megumi asked.**

"**I don't think so, why?" Haku answered.**

"**May-chan said something about them knowing you," Megumi said.**

"**Could she have been talking about Haku of the Mist?" Haku asked.**

"**Yeah, I think she was," Megumi answered.**

"**We are here!" Mayumi said as she went through the gates to a scene she didn't**

**want to see. People where fighting with weapons, kids running away from people &**

**getting injured & taken away. Babies in their mother's arms trying to get free of**

**things.**

"**Haku-sensei, we need to help these people," Mayumi said.**

"**Mayumi-chan, stay there" Haku said but it was too late Mayumi had already gone**

**into help.**

"**Haku-sensei, May-chan went in!" Hiroshi said.**

"**Everyone, let's get in there & help these people, if you see Mayumi-chan get her &**

**head toward the bridge, now go!" Haku said as they all went to help.**

**With Mayumi**

"**Help me! Stay away from me! No don't touch my child!" A lady with a baby in her arms yelled. Mayumi ran over to the lady & hit the guy with chakra in her hands. The guy went flying & Mayumi grabbed the lady & tried to find a safe spot. "Excuse me, are you from Konoha?" The lady asked.**

"**Yes, my name is Mayumi," Mayumi said still pulling the lady along.**

"**Oh, my name is Tsunima & I am Inari's wife," Tsunima said.**

"**Oh, where is Inari?" Mayumi asked as she ducked behind a wall pulling Tsunima behind her.**

"**Fighting," Tsunima replied.**

"**Well let's see if I can find him, but first is there somewhere you & your child can hide?" Mayumi asked,**

"**Yes & my child's name is Inaria," Tsunima said.**

"**Ok well, where is the place?" Mayumi asked.**

"**It is the bridge," Tsunima said.**

"**Can you get there by yourself or do I need to go too?" Mayumi asked.**

"**I can get there, just please go find my husband" Tsunima said. She ran off as Mayumi went to look for Inari. Not knowing…**

**-To be continued- **

**Hey Shinju here & I was just trying to get this to you so here it is & thanks for the reviews & please review & have a good day!**


	4. Hard Times:Will things ever be ok again?

**Hey! I know I have been the worst about my updating but here is the new chap! I now I left you with a Cliff hanger! So here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way**

**Sasuke: ok we just got back from our mission**

**Sakura: ok, Sasuke & I are going to get married!**

**Naruto: man**

**Sakura: what Naruto? **

**Naruto: oh nothing, I thought Hinata & I were going to be the first to marry**

**Sakura: have you proposed?**

**Naruto: Not yet**

**Sasuke: dobe, you are going to have to propose 1st**

**Naruto: I know, I have been saving money up for a really nice date**

**Sakura: wow Naruto, you are serious**

**Naruto: You better believe it!**

**Sakura: I got to call everyone now! I'm marrying the Uchiha!!**

**Sasuke: Oi**

**Sakura: what is wrong Sasuke-kun?**

**Sasuke: do you have to call everyone?**

**Sakura: of course! We must start planning right away**

**Naruto: wait, does that mean you will call Hinata-chan?**

**Sakura: of course**

**Naruto: oh man**

_**RECAP**_

_**--**_

"**Help me! Stay away from me! No don't touch my child!" A lady with a baby in her arms yelled. Mayumi ran over to the lady & hit the guy with chakra in her hands. The guy went flying & Mayumi grabbed the lady & tried to find a safe spot. "Excuse me, are you from Konoha?" The lady asked.**

"**Yes, my name is Mayumi," Mayumi said still pulling the lady along.**

"**Oh, my name is Tsunima & I am Inari's wife," Tsunima said.**

"**Oh, where is Inari?" Mayumi asked as she ducked behind a wall pulling Tsunima behind her.**

"**Fighting," Tsunima replied.**

"**Well let's see if I can find him, but first is there somewhere you & your child can hide?" Mayumi asked,**

"**Yes & my child's name is Inaria," Tsunima said.**

"**Ok well, where is the place?" Mayumi asked.**

"**It is the bridge," Tsunima said.**

"**Can you get there by yourself or do I need to go too?" Mayumi asked.**

"**I can get there, just please go find my husband" Tsunima said. She ran off as Mayumi went to look for Inari. Not knowing…**

**--**

_**End Recap**_

"**I can get there, just please go find my husband" Tsunima said. She ran off as Mayumi went to look for Inari. Not knowing that the ninja from earlier were watching her.**

"**May-chan," Hiroshi yelled as he saw Mayumi go by.**

"**Hiro-kun" Mayumi said running over to him.**

"**We need to meet Haku-sensei at the bridge," Hiroshi said.**

"**But I have to fin" Mayumi was interrupted by a very loud scream. "Tsunima-san!" Mayumi yelled running towards the bridge. Hiroshi followed her. They got there & the four ninjas from earlier were there. Totsu holding Tsunima by her collar. In turn she was holding onto Inaria tightly.**

"**Hello beautiful violet," Totsu said.**

"**Let Tsunima go Totsu," Mayumi said, venom coating her words.**

"**No," Totsu said.**

"**Let her go! I'm warning you," Mayumi said again.**

"**Hello, Hirrrrroshi-kun of the sand," Haruhi purred out.**

"**Yuck lady!" Nohiro said coming along with Megumi & Haku.**

"**Oh, now all of them are here," Tamaki said.**

"**We got lucky" Kyo said.**

"**Yes we did Kyo," Totsu said.**

"**Let Tsunima & Inaria go," Mayumi said, venom still coating her words. Totsu moved them over the river.**

"**Say that again & I will let them go," Totsu said. Inaria started crying while Tsunima tried to hush her.**

"**Fine, let her go!" Mayumi shouted going forward. Totsu let Tsunima go. Mayumi plunged forward into the river; she grabbed Tsunima & huddled around her & the crying child. Mayumi saw a ledge & jumped for it. She grabbed it & then she started putting chakra to her feet to help her climb. She climbed with her feet & pulled with her free arm & she eventually was on it. "Are you ok Tsunima-san?" Mayumi asked.**

"**I'm fine, but why did you do that? You risked me & my baby's life," Tsunima said/asked.**

"**Well, I knew what was down here, & I also knew if you splashed in the water before I caught up to you I could get down there in time to pull you to the side of the river & pull you 2 out," Mayumi explained.**

"**Wow, are you the smart one?" Tsunima asked jokingly.**

"**Sorta," Mayumi said joking right back.**

"**Who are your parents?" Tsunima asked.**

"**Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura," Mayumi said.**

"**Oh, so you are part of the Uchiha clan? Well I feel safer now," Tsunima said.**

"**Why is that?" Mayumi asked.**

"**Oh, your father & mother protected this village when I was younger," Tsunima replied.**

"**Along with Nohiro's father & Haku's," Mayumi said.**

"**Oh, who is Haku's father?" Tsunima asked.**

"**Hatake Kakashi," Mayumi replied.**

"**Oh ok wait, is Nohiro's father the Hokage?" Tsunima asked.**

"**Hai," Mayumi said.**

"**He is the son of Naruto? The person who the bridge was named after?" Tsunima asked.**

"**Yes, the same one," Mayumi replied.**

"**Is the girl with violet hair up there your sister?" Tsunima asked.**

"**Hai," Mayumi replied.**

**With The Group**

"**Mayumi!" Hiroshi yelled as Mayumi sprinted to the edge of the wall to get the lady holding the baby.**

"**Now, I guess I will have to go the other Violet," Totsu said. Nohiro moved in front of Megumi. "Move kid," Totsu said moving forward. Nohiro threw a Kunai at him hitting Totsu in the arm. "Why you little brat!" Totsu screamed throwing 2 kunais toward him. Nohiro grabbed Megumi & pushed her out of the way as the kunais went by meaning they both fell to the ground.**

"**Thanks Nohiro," Megumi said looking towards him.**

"**You are welcome," Nohiro said.**

"**We are still here!" Kyo said.**

"**Go jump off a cliff," Hiroshi said.**

"**Why you little insolent brrrrrrrrrrrrrrat!" Haruhi purred.**

"**What cat lady?" Hiroshi asked. Haruhi jumped out at Hiroshi & Hiroshi ducked just in time for her to hit the tree he had been standing against. She was knocked-out cold.**

"**Kyo, get the sensei, Tamaki get the 2 little brats, while I get the girl," Totsu said walking forward.**

**With Mayumi, Tsunami, & Inaria**

"**Ok!" Mayumi said. The ledge broke off.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They all screamed as the ledge fell into the water making a huge splash. Then there was silence. Nothing except the water churning.**

**With the others**

**A ledge broke then "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," was heard with the group about to start fighting.**

"**Mayumi-chan!" Hiroshi yelled running over to the ledge & looking down. He saw nobody.**

"**Dang, the violet died after all," Totsu said.**

"**You shall pay," Hiroshi said. He pulled out a scroll. He bit his thumb then put it down on the scroll. "Weapons of destruction!" A katana appeared. **

"**How can he use a Katana?" Megumi asked.**

"**His father is the Kazekage, last time he visited his father your sister went correct?" Haku said/asked.**

"**Yeah, he taught them how to use something new, they never told me what though," Megumi said.**

"**Well, since Mayumi can handle a Katana & Hiroshi can, I think that is what the Kazekage trained them in," Haku said, just as Kyo attacked him. Totsu threw Hiroshi causing Tamaki to gain up on him & Nohiro. Now Megumi was left alone.**

"**Well, now that your sister is gone, I will only get one beautiful violet," Totsu said. A kunai hit Totsu in the back. Then a rock knocked him out. All of the attacks came from behind. Then the same thing happened to Tamaki & then Kyo.**

"**How about this Totsu, you don't get a violet," Mayumi said with a rock in her hand.**

"**May-chan!" Hiroshi said running over to Mayumi & gave her a hug. "Oh Mayumi-chan," Hiroshi said holding her protectively.**

"**Hello Hiro-kun, I'm sorry I made you worry," Mayumi said hugging him back.**

"**Don't ever do that again," Hiroshi said.**

"**I know, but I had to make them think I was dead," Mayumi said.**

"**I know," Hiroshi said.**

"**Nice job Mayumi-chan," Haku said coming up to her.**

"**Thanks," Mayumi said.**

"**Mayumi-chan," Megumi whispered.**

"**Yes Umi-chan?" Mayumi asked turning towards her sister.**

"**Why never mind I'm glad you are alive!" Megumi said giving Mayumi a hug.**

"**Tsunima-chan! Where are you?" A male screamed from somewhere.**

"**Inari-kun, I'm over at the bridge!" Tsunima yelled. A guy came running through the trees & met the group.**

"**I'm so happy you 2 are ok," Inari said going over to Tsunima & Inaria. He gave Tsunima a peck on the check then kissed Inaria on the forehead. "And who might these people be?" Inari asked.**

"**Oh, they are the Ninja from Leaf to take us to there," Tsunima.**

"**Hi Inari-sama, my name is Mayumi, the other violet-haired one is my twin Megumi, then the blonde is Nohiro, the silver-haired is our sensei Haku, & the redhead is Hiroshi," Mayumi said introducing everyone.**

"**Nice to meet you all, so let me take a guess, Mayumi & Megumi are Uchihas & there mother is Sakura, & father Sasuke, Nohiro is Naruto's son, Mother only because I heard who he was married to Hinata, Haku, son of Kakashi Hatake, & the red-head is the son of Gaara of the Sand," Inari said.**

"**You are right Inari-sama," Mayumi said.**

"**Please Inari-san, or kun, but we must be heading off," Inari said.**

"**Well, we must also transport these Ninjas to Konoha High Security Prison, so if you have weapons you should bring them," Haku said. **

**Inari nodded then said," we must pack before we go but that will about 10 minutes to get there & pack," Tsunima said.**

"**Ok, we will wait here & tie-up these ninja & watch them," Haku said.**

"**Ok," Inari said. Tsunima & Inari left. Inari was asleep.**

"**Ok, so does anyone have rope?" Haku asked.**

"**Haku-sensei you don't have any rope!? Why did you say we would tie them up!?" Mayumi screamed.**

"**I thought somebody would have rope," Haku said rubbing the back of his neck.**

"**You got lucky that my mother gave me some," Mayumi mumbled taking the rope out. She handed it to Haku.**

"**Arigatou Mayumi-chan," Haku said taking the rope over to the Mist-nins.**

"**If you run chakra through the rope then they can't break that, then I have some rope that will drain chakra," Mayumi said.**

"**Ok Mayumi-chan, may I have the chakra draining rope also?" Haku asked.**

"**Yeah," Mayumi said looking through her bag. A couple seconds later she pulled out some rope. "Here you go Haku-sensei!" Mayumi said handing him the rope.**

"**You are hopeless," Nohiro said.**

"**What did you say?" Mayumi said, venom again coating her words.**

"**You are hopeless," Nohiro said. Mayumi went forward.**

"**I wouldn't be talking if I were you weakling," Mayumi said.**

"**I'm not a weakling," Nohiro said.**

"**You could have fooled me," Mayumi said.**

"**Why I ought to," Nohiro said taking a step closer to Mayumi.**

"**What? What should you do?" Mayumi asked.**

"**This!" Nohiro screamed throwing a punch at her. Mayumi ducked but then got kicked by Nohiro kicking his leg at her. The kick sent her flying back. Mayumi flipped forward & landed on her feet. Nohiro started running forward. Mayumi went right once he was almost at her then she punched him in the stomach. That sent Nohiro across the patch of grass but before he can land Mayumi appears under him & punches him up then appears above & punches him down.**

"**May-chan stop!" Megumi yelled.**

"**Stay out of thi-" Mayumi says but is cut off by Nohiro punching her in the stomach. That punch sent her to land on Haku & knocked him over. Mayumi hopped up. "I'm going to get you brat!" Mayumi yelled. (A/N Mayumi is the youngest & she is calling the oldest, Nohiro, a brat? Something is messed-up.)**

"**Bring it on shorty!" Nohiro said.**

"**You shouldn't have said that," Mayumi hissed. She disappeared then reappeared behind Nohiro. "Goodnight," Mayumi hissed again. She punched him in the back knocking him out.**

"**Mayumi-san! I can't believe you did that!" Megumi said. "This is another reason why you are hated," Megumi said. Everyone awake at that spot gasped.**

"**What does she mean another reason Mayumi-chan?" Hiroshi asked.**

"**She did this to me a couple years ago; she said one reason why everyone hated me. I ran from the hospital that my mother had just had a baby at, I ran & just cried. I found a hill sat down then cried to sleep, & when I woke-up I was greeted by Itachi. He said something I can't remember what & ran through the village with me on his back, but after that we didn't talk. She said sorry but apparently didn't mean it," Mayumi said. She had tears forming at the edge of her eye. It slid down her cheek & landed on the ground. Megumi saw this & just started laughing to herself. **

"**We are ready!" Inari said coming up. He was carrying some bags & Tsunima was carrying Inaria.**

"**Ok let's go!" Mayumi said. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "What?" she asked looking at everyone. **

"**Oh nothing," Hiroshi said. **

"**Then let's go!" Mayumi said. Nohiro started moving. He got up & rubbed his head looking around.**

"**Nohiro-kun are you alright!?" Megumi said hugging him.**

"**Yeah," Nohiro said.**

"**Ok, well I need to send someone ahead of us to tall the Hokage we need help with some Mist Ninjas," Haku said.**

"**They aren't from Mist, they are missing," Mayumi said.**

"**Fine missing," Haku said.**

"**I will go ahead," Mayumi said.**

"**Fine, you may go," Haku said.**

"**Hai," Mayumi said. She darted off. She ran until she saw the gate. She ran in & went to the Hokage's office. "Hokage-sama!" she said once she got in there.**

"**Hello Mayumi-chan, what do you need?" Naruto asked.**

"**Haku-sensei has a few Ninjas that attacked Inari-san's village," Mayumi said out of breath.**

"**Ok, well I will send some Nins from Anbu, you may go back if you want," Naruto said.**

"**I will stay in the village," Mayumi said.**

"**Why?" Naruto asked. "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.**

"**Hai," Sasuke said coming in.**

"**Grab some Nins from Anbu & meet with Haku & his team & get the Ninja from them," Naruto said.**

"**OK, hello Mayumi-chan," Sasuke said.**

"**Hello Daddy," Mayumi said.**

"**Bye!" Sasuke said leaving.**

"**So what, happened Mayumi-chan?" Naruto asked.**

"**Well, I got in a fight with Nohiro & we started fighting, Mayumi told me to stop but I kept going. He said something then I went into anger mode & kicked his butt, I knocked him out & Megumi yelled "this is another reason why people hate you!" & I volunteered to come & get help because of that," Mayumi explained.**

"**Ah, ok well you can do whatever," Naruto said.**

"**Ok Hokage-sama," Mayumi said leaving.**

"**Well, I can believe that would happen," Naruto said to himself as Sasuke, Haku, Megumi, Nohiro, Hiroshi, a lady with a baby, Inari, ANBU holding 4 people tied-up.**

"**You can believe what?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Oh nothing, so you 4 were the people terrorizing the Land of Waves?" Naruto said getting up. They said nothing. "Answer me," Naruto said. **

**Totsu spoke, "yes, we have been terrorizing the village."**

"**Well you are going to be sent to the jail," Naruto said waving his hand. 4 ANBU walked forward & 4 more came. They took Totsu, Kyo, Tamaki, & Haruhi away.**

"**Well I think I shall be going," Haku said. He left the room.**

"**Hey Megumi-chan, you wanna go to Ichiraku's?" Nohiro asked.**

"**Sure!" Megumi said. They both left.**

"**I'm going to go & visit your mother Mayumi-chan, I will see you later," Sasuke said leaving.**

"**Bye Daddy!" Mayumi said.**

"**So, Ma-chan, what do you want to do?" Hiroshi asked.**

"**Um, I want to go to the park!" Mayumi said.**

"**Hey, you 2 have a mission," Naruto said.**

"**Doing what?" Hiroshi asked.**

"**Showing Tsunima-san around while I talk to Inari," Naruto said.**

"**Ok," Mayumi said. She grabbed Tsunima's hand & left. Hiroshi ran after them after he bowed to Naruto.**

"**Hey Mayumi-chan, wait-up!" Hiroshi said. **

"**Oh, sorry Hiroshi," Mayumi said stopping.**

"**Thank You!" Hiroshi said.**

"**So, where do you want to go?" Mayumi asked Tsunima.**

"**Well, I would like to meet Sasuke, Sakura, & Kakashi," Tsunima said.**

"**Ok, well we will go see Kakashi-sensei first," Mayumi said.**

"**Ok," Tsunima said. Inaria started crying in her arms. "Oh, she must be hungry," Tsunima said. Tsunima had a bag hanging from her shoulder. She grabbed a bottle & let Inaria have it. The little child started drinking. After a few minutes the bottle was empty.**

"**So, do you wish to go now?" Mayumi asked.**

"**Yes," Tsunima said. They started walking. They arrived at Kakashi's house 10 minutes later. Mayumi knocked.**

"**Hello," Anko said coming to the door.**

"**Can we see Kakashi-sensei?" Mayumi asked.**

"**Sure, who is your friend?" Anko said/asked.**

"**Oh, this is Tsunima & the child is Inaria," Mayumi said.**

"**Oh, well please come in, Kakashi is in the study," Anko said leading them through the hall. "Oh, and my name is Anko Tsunima-chan," Anko added.**

"**Oh, nice to meet you Anko-chan," Tsunima said.**

"**Likewise," Anko said opening a door showing Kakashi. "Oi, Kakashi you have visitors," Anko said. Kakashi looked up from a certain orange book. He then immediately put the book down.**

"**Hello Mayumi-chan, Hiroshi-kun, & who are you young lady?" Kakashi said/asked politely.**

"**I am Tsunima & my child is Inaria," Tsunima said.**

"**Oh, you must be Inari's wife," Kakashi said getting up.**

"**Hai, I am," Tsunima said.**

"**Well, Kakashi-sensei Tsunima-chan wishes to meet our parents so we will be going!" Mayumi said leading Tsunima out.**

"**Ja ne!" Kakashi said.**

"**Ja Ne!" Mayumi & Hiroshi screamed. They led Tsunima to Mayumi's house.**

"**Konnichi wa!" Mayumi shouted.**

"**Hello Mayumi," Sakura said coming down the stairs. **

"**Hi mommy," Mayumi said giving her a hug. Her father came down a couple minutes later.**

"**Mommy, daddy this is Tsunima, she is married to Inari," Mayumi introduced.**

"**Hello, I am Uchiha Sakura & this is my husband Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura said.**

"**Hello, your name was Haruno Sakura before you got married correct?" Tsunima asked.**

"**Hai," Sakura replied.**

**Knock, Knock**

**Mayumi went to the door & said, "yes, how may I help you Iruka-sensei?" Mayumi asked him.**

"**An emergency has come up that requires Tsunima & Inari to go home," Iruka said.**

"**Oh, well ok, Tsunima time to go," Mayumi said. "Do they need people to carry them?" Mayumi asked has Tsunima came-up to them.**

"**Hai," Iruka said. "Tsunima-san, will you be able to hold on to your baby & me?" Iruka asked.**

"**I don't think so, "Tsunima said sadly.**

"**Good thing Mayumi-chan was assigned to carry Inaria," Iruka said.**

"**Will you trust me to carry her?" Mayumi asked her.**

"**Yes, I would since you have saved us & almost cost you your life to save us," Tsunima said handing the baby to Mayumi. Mayumi gingerly takes the baby.**

"**I will protect her with my life," Mayumi says as they leave.**

"**Hiroshi-kun, you are also supposed to come along to help Mayumi," Iruka said.**

"**Hai," Hiroshi said going out the door.**

"**I hope they will be safe," Sakura says to Sasuke.**

"**I do to," Sasuke responded closing the door. **

**With Mayumi & the others**

**Mayumi held the baby to her to make sure she was safe. Inari was on the back of Haku & Tsunima on the back of Iruka. There were 2 other ninjas there, Kurenai & Kakashi. They were there to help protect the clients. All of a sudden a kunai threw through the air & hit Mayumi in the arm. She cried out in pain but held onto Inaria. Blood started dripping from the wound. They kept going. A couple minutes another one came out & almost hit Inaria but Mayumi spun around & it hit her in the back, she started falling but before she hit the ground she put herself into a ball to protect the one she was carrying.**

"**Inaria!" Tsunima & Inari yelled. Soon there was a thump on the ground & the ninjas went & got Inaria, & left with Hiroshi holding her. **

"**I'm sorry May-chan, you know that I can't stop," Hiroshi said.**

**With the attackers**

"**Man, we didn't get that leader or the baby," one of the attackers said, he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds.**

"**Deidara, we were not after the leader or baby, we were after this Uchiha brat/prodigy," the other man said to Deidara.**

"**Itachi, we could have killed the leader & his family though," a guy said to Itachi.**

"**Kisame, we could have killed all of them but we didn't," Deidara said.**

"**Whatever, Deidara, grab the brat," Itachi said starting to walk away. He had tried this years ago but it didn't work then. Now he had 2 Uchiha brats.**

**With the Team in the Land of Waves**

"**Sorry, it was just a false alarm they told," Inari mumbled while he paced inside.**

"**Well, we must get going & see if Mayumi is still out there," Haku said.**

"**Understood," Inari said.**

"**Ja Ne," they all said & left hurrying to be where Mayumi was supposed to be. When they got to the spot they couldn't find her but all that was there was a puddle of blood on the ground.**

"**Mayumi-chan" Hiroshi whispered.**

"**She may have tried to go back," Haku said.**

"**She couldn't have, the blood suggests she was picked up while still unconscious," Iruka said.**

"**Look over here!" Kurenai yelled. They ran to where she was. She lifted a pretty big piece of cloth that had red clouds & the background was black.**

"**Akatsuki," Kakashi hissed.**

"**You mean the organization Uchiha Itachi works with?" Hiroshi asked.**

"**Hai, Sakura-chan, & Sasuke-kun are going to kill us," Kakashi said.**

"**Don't forget, Kiba, Kankuro, Sake , Hikari, Shinju, & maybe even the Hokage," Haku said.**

"**Why do you say that?" Kakashi asked.**

"**Aunts: Kasha, Sake, Hikari, & Shinju, Uncles: Katsuo, Kiba, Yasu, & Kankuro, & the Hokage a close personal friend of the family, oh wait; more people might kill us since we lost 2 of the 3 Sannin's daughter!" Haku yelled. Kakashi & him started getting in a fight while Hiroshi, Kurenai, & Iruka started talking.**

"**Hiro-kun, don't worry, Mayumi-chan will be ok," Kurenai said with a smile on her face but a tear in her eye.**

"**Why are you crying Kurenai-sensei?" Hiroshi asked her.**

"**Oh, it is nothing," Kurenai said.**

"**We need to get to the village," Iruka said.**

"**Right, well let's see if we can break Kakashi-sensei & Haku-sensei up," Hiroshi suggested.**

"**Haku-kun, stop fighting!" Kurenai shouted.**

"**Hai!" he shouted back.**

"**Time to go," Iruka said.**

"**Hai!" they all said. They took off to Konoha. They kept going until Kurenai heard something.**

"**In the bushes!" Kurenai said. They all went into the bushes. They waited as some people went by.**

"**I hate this job," one of the guys said.**

"**Stop complaining, if we don't do this our village is gone," a female said.**

"**But why Konoha Shinobi? I mean they are our allies," the first guy asked.**

"**Because, the Akatsuki wants us to," another guy responded.**

"**Whatever," the first guy said.**

"**Are they Shinobi?" Hiroshi whispered.**

"**Yes, but they don't have much chakra," Kurenai said.**

"**So, can we attack them?" Hiroshi asked.**

"**Well, **_**WE**_** could or you could, their chakra level is about Genin level," Kurenai said.**

"**Well, then you can go & knock them out," Hiroshi said smiling.**

"**Kakashi-san," Iruka said.**

"**Hai," Kakashi said disappearing in a cloud of smoke. **

"**Hey who are" the girl said they all got knocked out. He laid them on the ground.**

"**Come on," he said as he started running off. They all took off after him. 2 hours later they were in Konoha exhausted. **


	5. Stupid Mistakes & An uncaring Sister

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way.**

**Sakura: Yay! We have the wedding day set!**

**Shinju: you are interrupting the story!**

**Sakura: Get over it**

**Shinju: SASUKE!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: What?**

**Shinju: Get Sakura out of here! She interrupted the story!**

**Sasuke: you haven't started**

**Shinju: So!? I was about to start!**

**Sasuke: Sakura let us go & make plans for the wedding & maybe we can get a bite to eat**

**Sakura: Ok –they leave-**

**Shinju: Kakashi-sensei, come in here**

**Kakashi: what up**

**Shinju: your turn**

**Kakashi: -nose in book- what?**

**Shinju: to do the opening. Put the book down & do the opening**

**Kakashi: WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? YOU SICKO!**

**Shinju: OH MY GOSH KAKASHI! YOU ARE A PERVERT! –Hits him across the head then tries to strangle him-**

**Naruto: Shinju, what are you doing?**

**Kakashi: -gasps out- yeah Shinju, what are you doing? –Raises eyebrows up & down-**

**Shinju: PERV! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU! –Starts squeezing his neck harder-**

**Naruto: -pulls Shinju away from purple-faced sensei-**

**Shinju: NARUTO! LET ME GO SO I CAN KILL HIM!**

**Naruto: calm down Shinju –struggling to keep her from going after Kakashi- **

**Kakashi: -face is no longer purple; also he can stand up straight- Aren't you just as perverted if you know what those mean?**

**Shinju: -blushing, about the shade Sakura's shirt- umm… well… it is your fault, you told me what they meant!**

**Naruto: she has a point their Kakashi-sensei **

**They all start arguing & Hinata walks in.**

**Hinata: **_**well… why… t-t-th-they… a-a-are… fighting…. l-l-lets… b—b-begin… the story.**_

**Shinju: Enjoy!**

_**RECAP**_

**--**

"**Hiro-kun, don't worry, Mayumi-chan will be ok," Kurenai said with a smile on her face but a tear in her eye.**

"**Why are you crying Kurenai-sensei?" Hiroshi asked her.**

"**Oh, it is nothing," Kurenai said.**

"**We need to get to the village," Iruka said.**

"**Right, well let's see if we can break Kakashi-sensei & Haku-sensei up," Hiroshi suggested.**

"**Haku-kun, stop fighting!" Kurenai shouted.**

"**Hai!" he shouted back.**

"**Time to go," Iruka said.**

"**Hai!" they all said. They took off to Konoha. They kept going until Kurenai heard something.**

"**In the bushes!" Kurenai said. They all went into the bushes. They waited as some people went by.**

"**I hate this job," one of the guys said.**

"**Stop complaining, if we don't do this our village is gone," a female said.**

"**But why Konoha Shinobi? I mean they are our allies," the first guy asked.**

"**Because, the Akatsuki wants us to," another guy responded.**

"**Whatever," the first guy said.**

"**Are they Shinobi?" Hiroshi whispered.**

"**Yes, but they don't have much chakra," Kurenai said.**

"**So, can we attack them?" Hiroshi asked.**

"**Well, WE could or you could, their chakra level is about Genin level," Kurenai said.**

"**Well, then you can go & knock them out," Hiroshi said smiling.**

"**Kakashi-san," Iruka said.**

"**Hai," Kakashi said disappearing in a cloud of smoke. **

"**Hey who are" the girl said they all got knocked out. He laid them on the ground.**

"**Come on," he said as he started running off. They all took off after him. 2 hours later they were in Konoha exhausted.**

**--**

_**END RECAP**_

**In the Hokage's Tower**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE AKATSUKI TOOK HER!?" Sasuke yelled at the team that came back without his daughter.**

"_**Well… um… we… needed… to complete the mission,"**_** Kakashi said, a bit frightened since Sasuke was way ahead of him.**

"**Calm down honey, now where was she left? We can handle it from there," Sakura said. Everyone stayed quiet. For some reason nobody spoke.**

"**I will take you," Hiroshi said.**

"**Thanks, well who is going on this mission Naruto?" Sakura asked.**

"**Um… You, Sasuke, Shinju, Hikari, & me," Naruto said.**

"**Um… you can't go, you have paperwork," Sakura said.**

"**I'm Hokage," he said.**

"**NARUTO, I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! YOU WILL STAY HERE. GOT IT?" Sakura asked scaring everybody.**

"**Yes Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "Fine, Kakashi go."**

"**Hai," Kakashi said.**

"**Sasuke, you will lead this mission. Get Kiba to help track. Also get Neji & Haku so you can have an eight man squad," Naruto ordered.**

"**Hai," Sasuke said. **

"**Now, go get that little girl back," Naruto said. They all left. Hiroshi was about to leave when Naruto said, "Hiroshi, when you show them where Mayumi was, get back here. Got it?"**

"**Yes Sir Hokage," Hiroshi said leaving. He went to the front gate to wait for everyone while they got their supplies.**

"**Yo Hiroshi," Kakashi said coming up to the gate. He had an orange book in is hands. **

"**Stupid book," Hiroshi mumbled under his breathe.**

"**What was that?" Kakashi asked, nose still in his book.**

"**Nothing," Hiroshi said.**

**With Sakura & Sasuke**

"**Mommy! Daddy!" Saki yelled happily coming down stairs. Her parents were rushing around like something happened or they had an important mission.**

"**What is wrong?" Megumi asked as she came down stairs.**

"**Nothing, just we have a mission & we don't know how long we will be away so take care of your sister," Sasuke said rushing past here.**

"**What about Mayumi?" Megumi asked.**

"**She is part of the mission," Sakura said as she went to the kitchen to get some supplies.**

"**Why isn't she packing?" Saki asked. Sasuke & Sakura both stopped in their tracks.**

"**Um… she still has her stuff," Sasuke said quickly. **

"**Megumi, can you also take care of Kumiko?" Sakura asked.**

"**Sure," she said.**

"**Thanks honey," Sakura said. 2 minutes later they had all their stuff.**

**-Knock, Knock-**

**Sakura went to the door. "Hello," she said.**

"**Hi, I have Kumiko," Shinju said.**

"**Ok, come on in Kumiko-chan," Sakura said letting the little girl in. Kumiko came in & went next to her cousin. "Sasuke! Come on! Shinju is here!" Sakura called out.**

"**Coming, coming," Sasuke said as he came down the stairs.**

"**Be good, & if ANBU come let them in, or if Naruto has somebody come & watch you then let them. Don't get in trouble & watch your sister & cousin," Sakura said. Sasuke, Shinju, & Sasuke left the house & then took off to the gate. They stopped once they got to the gate.**

"**Who came to your house Shinju?" Sasuke asked.**

"**ANBU," Shinju said.**

"**Makes sense," Sasuke said.**

"**Teme! Teme!" Naruto called running towards the group. **

"**What dobe?" Sasuke asked.**

"**I posted ANBU all around your house & also I sent a babysitter to them," Naruto said.**

"**Who is the babysitter?" Sakura asked.**

"**Well, it was more like babysitters. But I sent Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Lee, & Gai because he wanted to help," Naruto said.**

"**Oh ok- WAIT! YOU SENT LEE & GAI!? MY POOR BABIES!" Sakura screamed running around in a circle.**

"**Well, Sakura-chan-, "Naruto was interrupted by a fist coming in contact with his face. It sent him about 100 feet away. (The minimum distance.)**

"**Sakura, calm down," Sasuke said.**

"**HE SENT GAI & LEE TO MY POOR BABIES!" Sakura said. Naruto came back, his face looking really bad.**

"**I will remove Gai," Naruto said.**

"**And?" Sakura asked.**

"**I will remove Lee & put Shino?" Naruto asked.**

"**No!" Sakura said firmly.**

"**Kurenai?" Naruto asked.**

"**Fine," Sakura said.**

"**Ok, I will get at that right now," Naruto said running away. **

"**Is everybody here?" Shinju asked Sakura. Sakura looked around & she saw Kakashi, Hiroshi, Shinju, Sasuke, Neji, Haku, Kiba & Hikari.**

"**Yes, Sasuke everyone is here," Sakura told him.**

"**I know, we must go if we want the trail fresh. It will be easier to follow," Kiba said.**

"**Ok, let's go, Hiroshi you are in front with us," Sasuke said. "Let's go." Everyone went through the gates. They headed off, going as fast as Hiroshi was. (It wasn't really that fast for a ninja though.) Two hours they arrived at the spot where Mayumi had been left.**

"**Thanks Hiroshi, now go straight back to Konoha," Sakura said.**

"**Hai," he said leaving.**

"**Think he will really leave?" Sakura asked.**

"**No," Shinju said.**

"**He is still here," Kiba said.**

"**What should we do?" Sakura asked.**

"**Put him in a genjustu," Hikari said.**

"**Is that very smart? I mean it depends on what genjustu & you can really scar some people with yours," Shinju said.**

"**What is that supposed to mean?" Hikari asked.**

"**I haven't been the same since I was in one of your genjustus," Shinju said.**

"**And what is that supposed to mean?" Hikari asked.**

"**Stop arguing," Sakura said.**

"**Ok," Hikari said.**

"**That is a weird meaning there Sakura-chan," Shinju said.**

"**What? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.**

"**You are dazed," she said.**

"**What are you talking about?" Sakura asked looking at the youngest one in the group.**

"**You are spacing off because you are very worried about Mayumi," Shinju told her.**

"**Oh, yeah, I was just thinking about some things," Sakura said.**

"**Hm, Sasuke get a plan!" Shinju yelled up to Sasuke.**

"**Ok, Kiba in the front, Neji & I will be back a few feet from him, sort like a pyramid, then Sakura, Hikari, & Kakashi will be in a line. Then Haku & Shinju be right across from each other & make sure Hiroshi is safe if we get attacked, got it?" Sasuke said.**

"**Hai!" they all said.**

**With Megumi, Kumiko, & Saki**

"**Where is Mayumi?" Saki asked her older sister.**

"**I don't know & I don't care," Megumi replied turning on the TV. What she said was very true. She did not know & she didn't care.**

"**What if she is hurt? Or she was captured?" Saki asked, worried about her favorite sister.**

"**I don't really care," Megumi said again.**

"**Isn't that a bit cruel?" Hinata asked coming in.**

"**Aunt Hinata!" Saki said running over to her. "Where is Mayumi?"**

"**Um… did your parents not tell you?" she asked.**

"**No," Saki replied.**

"**Well, she is… um… Tenten!" Hinata yelled.**

"**Yes Hinata," Tenten said coming in the room.**

"**Um…. Saki keeps asking about Mayumi & Sasuke & Sakura didn't tell her. Am I supposed to?" Hinata asked.**

"**I don't know," Tenten said.**

"**Hey guys, what is up?" Ino said coming in the room.**

"**Well, Saki was just asking about Mayumi," Hinata said.**

"**Oh, well tell her," Ino said.**

"**We don't know if that is smart," Tenten said.**

"**How about you go & ask ANBU?" Ino asked.**

"**I much rather not," Tenten said.**

"**How about I go ask & ask Naruto," Hinata suggested.**

"**Ok," Tenten said. Hinata left. **

"**Hello," Kurenai said coming in.**

"**Kurenai-senpai," Ino said looking at her.**

"**Where is Hinata?" Kurenai asked.**

"**She just left to ask Naruto something," Tenten answered.**

"**Oh, what is she asking about?" Kurenai asked.**

"**About Mayumi, & telling the kids," Ino said.**

"**That makes since. So Sasuke & Sakura didn't tell them?" Kurenai asked.**

"**Nope, just rushed out," Saki said.**

"**Hm… well let's go to the kitchen, Tenten, Ino," Kurenai said. They left & went into the kitchen.**

"**Something happened to sissy," Saki said looking at Megumi.**

"**Oh well," Megumi said.**

"**How can you say that?" Kumiko asked coming in the room.**

"**Easy: I DON"T REALLY CARE!" Megumi said.**

"**Meanie, do you want to go to my room Kumiko-chan?" Saki asked.**

"**Yeah," Kumiko said. The 2 little girls went upstairs. Megumi just stared at the TV screen.**

"**Hinata is coming," Kurenai said to the others. Megumi could hear her say that. The older women came out of the kitchen & waited for her.**

"**What did he say?" Ino asked.**

"**He said we could only tell Megumi & then she could decide whether or not to tell Kumiko & Saki," Hinata said to them.**

"**Well, lets tell her," Ino said. They walked over to Megumi. Kurenai turned the TV off.**

"**We need to tell you something," Tenten said.**

"**What?" Megumi asked.**

"**Your sister has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki," Kurenai said.**

"**And I should care why?" Megumi asked. The older women looked at her in shock.**

"**Why would you say that?" Ino asked.**

"**I don't care about her," Megumi said.**

"**Can we tell your sister & cousin?" Tenten asked.**

"**Go ahead," Megumi said with no emotion. They left her & went to Saki & Kumiko. **

"**Hey, we have something to tell you," Ino said to the girls as they went into the room.**

"**What?" Saki asked.**

"**Mayumi was kidnapped by Akatsuki," Tenten said.**

"**What? Sissy was taken by them? Why didn't mommy & daddy tell me?" Saki started asking.**

"**We don't know, but your parents & others are going to go & get her," Ino said. Saki started crying along with Kumiko. Hinata picked up Saki & Tenten picked Kumiko up. For seven year olds they were small. They let them cry & when they fell asleep Hinata & Tenten put them on Saki's bed. They left the room after that.**

**With Mayumi in a dark cell somewhere Mayumi's POV**

**I woke up suddenly. It was very dark in here & I could feel some water vapor in the air. I was very cold. I tried to look around & find something but I couldn't see anything even after my eyes adjusted. I started crying, wanting to be home with my family. I tried to pull my hands up but they had something too strong for a ninja to break on them.**

"**Who is there?" a male voice said from across me. **

"**My name is Mayumi," I said through my tears.**

"**Ah, I have a younger sister named Mayumi," he said.**

"**What is your name?" I asked, sniffling.**

"**My name is Isamu, Mayumi," he said. "Where do you come from, Mayumi-chan?"**

"**Konoha," I replied.**

"**Wait, are your parents Sasuke & Sakura Uchiha?" he asked.**

"**Yes," I said feeling another tear going down my face.**

"**May-chan, it is me, I am your older brother," Isamu said. I pulled a match out of my pocket with my hand. I ran it along the floor & it lit.**

"**Isamu-nii," I said looking at him. I didn't exactly remember him but I had seen a few pictures of him. He had left when I was four. Or at least I thought he had left when I was four. He is about four years older then Megumi & I.**

"**Yes, it is me," he said. His skin was very pale compared to his pictures & he had grown a lot but he still had the same face structure. That was the only reason I could tell beside the great black Uchiha hair. The match burned down & burnt my fingers causing me to drop it. The light went out.**

"**When did you come here? How did you get here?" I asked him.**

"**Itachi took me when I was eight hoping to make me turn but I didn't. He wants to destroy Konoha," Isamu. I wanted to run over to him & hug him. I heard him mutter something then I felt something giving me a hug.**

"**What are you doing?" I asked.**

"**I am hugging you through my shadow clone," he said.**

"**How do you know that?" I asked surprised since he had been here since he was eight.**

"**I graduated out of the academy at 5 & became a Chunin at 8," he said.**

"**So you are a Chunin?" I asked amazed.**

"**Yep," he said. He released the clone.**

"**Um… well do they ever let you out?" I asked.**

"**Every once in a while," he said.**

"**Oh," I said. **

"**Don't worry May-chan, we will be ok," he said to me.**

"**Do you really think so?" I asked.**

"**I know so," he said.**

**With the Sasuke's squad**

"**We are getting closer," Kiba yelled back.**

"**How far away are we?" Sasuke asked.**

"**I don't know but I smell two others," Kiba said.**

"**Who?" Shinju asked.**

"**I don't recognize them," Kiba said.**

"**Scatter!" Sasuke yelled. Everyone went into the bushes except Hiroshi because he hadn't heard Sasuke. Shinju grabbed Hiroshi & put him in a genjustu. She then transported him to Konoha, in Naruto's office.**

"**Nice job Shinju," Sakura said as they all got back in their positions.**

"**Thanks, he needed to go home," Shinju said. They started on their way again. "Ok, what does one of them smell like, Kiba-kun?" Shinju asked.**

"**Fish," Kiba said.**

"**Kisame," Shinju said.**

"**What Shinju-chan?" Sakura asked.**

"**Kisame, & Itachi took Mayumi," Shinju said.**

"**How do you know?" Sasuke asked.**

"**The fish smell is Kisame," Shinju said. "All Akatsuki members have a partner, & Kisame's is Itachi," she added.**

"**Wait, so what does that mean?" Sakura asked.**

"**Well, this isn't the first time Itachi tried to kidnap Mayumi, or even an Uchiha. He must be planning something," Shinju told her.**

"**What could he be planning?" Haku asked.**

"**Easy: destroy Konoha," Shinju said. Everybody's mouth hung open.**

"**How would you know that?" Kakashi asked.**

"**Well, when I lived with the Akatsuki that was a plan of theirs. They planned on destroying Konoha. So they named it: Destroy Konoha," Shinju said.**

"**Why does he need 2 other Uchihas?" Hikari asked.**

"**Um… well… you… see…" she said.**

"**What?" Kiba asked.**

"**He needs 3 more Uchihas," Shinju said.**

"**Why?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Well, there is a myth that is only for Uchiha's ears," she said.**

"**Go ahead & say it. We all have some kind of Uchiha connection except Neji," Sasuke said.**

"**Well, apparently if you have 6 or 7 Uchihas together they can destroy a whole village. It is something about the Sharigan that makes this happen but nobody knows how or what except for 2 Uchihas, because two must be given the secrets. It is always somebody that they don't expect to have," Shinju said.**

"**Do you know it?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Why would say that?" she asked.**

"**Because I wouldn't have expected you to have it," Sasuke said.**

"**Well, I am one of them. Itachi is the other," she said.**

"**So why 6 or 7?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Because it is a powerful very powerful Justu that requires a lot of people. The more you have the more powerful it is," Shinju told them.**

"**What happened when you have all of these people?" Hikari asked.**

"**Well, it has only been used 2 times. Both of which were to protect Konoha," Shinju said. "From what I was told it will bring total destruction to all except the ones who are protected,"**

"**Aw!!!!!!"-**


	6. Mayumi's Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Naruto: Do you still want to kill Kakashi?**

**Shinju: Yep**

**Naruto: We need him**

**Shinju: Why?**

**Naruto: I don't know**

**Shinju: I will just get to the story how does that sound?**

**Naruto: Go ahead**

**Shinju: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!!!**

_**Recap**_

**--**

**With Sasuke's squad**

"**We are getting closer," Kiba yelled back.**

"**How far away are we?" Sasuke asked.**

"**I don't know but I smell two others," Kiba said.**

"**Who?" Shinju asked.**

"**I don't recognize them," Kiba said.**

"**Scatter!" Sasuke yelled. Everyone went into the bushes except Hiroshi because he hadn't heard Sasuke. Shinju grabbed Hiroshi & put him in a genjustu. She then transported him to Konoha, in Naruto's office.**

"**Nice job Shinju," Sakura said as they all got back in their positions.**

"**Thanks, he needed to go home," Shinju said. They started on their way again. "Ok, what does one of them smell like, Kiba-kun?" Shinju asked.**

"**Fish," Kiba said.**

"**Kisame," Shinju said.**

"**What Shinju-chan?" Sakura asked.**

"**Kisame, & Itachi took Mayumi," Shinju said.**

"**How do you know?" Sasuke asked.**

"**The fish smell is Kisame," Shinju said. "All Akatsuki members have a partner, & Kisame's is Itachi," she added.**

"**Wait, so what does that mean?" Sakura asked.**

"**Well, this isn't the first time Itachi tried to kidnap Mayumi, or even an Uchiha. He must be planning something," Shinju told her.**

"**What could he be planning?" Haku asked.**

"**Easy: destroy Konoha," Shinju said. Everybody's mouth hung open.**

"**How would you know that?" Kakashi asked.**

"**Well, when I lived with the Akatsuki that was a plan of theirs. They planned on destroying Konoha. So they named it: Destroy Konoha," Shinju said.**

"**Why does he need 2 other Uchihas?" Hikari asked.**

"**Um… well… you… see…" she said.**

"**What?" Kiba asked.**

"**He needs 3 more Uchihas," Shinju said.**

"**Why?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Well, there is a myth that is only for Uchiha's ears," she said.**

"**Go ahead & say it. We all have some kind of Uchiha connection except Neji," Sasuke said.**

"**Well, apparently if you have 6 or 7 Uchihas together they can destroy a whole village. It is something about the Sharigan that makes this happen but nobody knows how or what except for 2 Uchihas, because two must be given the secrets. It is always somebody that they don't expect to have," Shinju said.**

"**Do you know it?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Why would say that?" she asked.**

"**Because I wouldn't have expected you to have it," Sasuke said.**

"**Well, I am one of them. Itachi is the other," she said.**

"**So why 6 or 7?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Because it is a powerful very powerful Justu that requires a lot of people. The more you have the more powerful it is," Shinju told them.**

"**What happened when you have all of these people?" Hikari asked.**

"**Well, it has only been used 2 times. Both of which were to protect Konoha," Shinju said. "From what I was told it will bring total destruction to all except the ones who are protected- Aw!!!!!!" **

**--**

_**End Recap**_

**With Sasuke & the Team**

"**Well, it has only been used 2 times. Both of which were to protect Konoha," Shinju said. "From what I was told it will bring total destruction to all except the ones who are protected- Aw!!!!!!" Shinju shrieked falling over.**

"**What is wrong?" Sasuke asked her.**

"**This part I am not allowed to tell," she told them.**

"**Why?" Sasuke asked in confusion.**

"**Neji, and others, heck I am not supposed to tell you," she said.**

"**But I am an Uchiha too," Sasuke pointed out.**

"**If I could tell you, I would. But I have a seal that won't allow me to talk. Sorry, I can't say anything," she said.**

"**Why can't you tell us?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.**

"**I don't know why other Uchihas can't know!" she yelled.**

"**Well, why do you think that they wouldn't be allowed to know?" Hikari asked.**

"**Easy, they don't want it to happen again. They never wanted it to happen. Too many had died," she whispered.**

"**What do you mean too many had died?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Can't tell you," she whispered.**

**Mayumi's POV**

"**I'm cold," I told Isamu. I was shivering and my teeth were chattering. **

"**Can you move over to me?" he asked.**

"_**N-n-no,"**_** I said through the chattering.**

"**Ok, I will see if I can get closer," he said. I heard him move, and after about a minute I felt warmth against me. Then I passed out.**

**Isamu's POV**

**I moved closer to Mayumi. Once I got close enough to her she was freezing. "May-chan, May-chan," I said frantically. She had passed out. I looked at her the best I could. Her head was drooping, and the rest of her body looked like it would any second.**

"**Megumi, do you hate me?" she suddenly said. I realized that she was talking about our sister. She was also talking in her sleep. Then a sharp, piercing scream escaped her lips. And she was writhing on the floor now.**

"**Mayumi, Mayumi-chan," I said frantically, trying to get her to stop. She was still screaming. I was starting to get scared. I had no idea of what was happening.**

**Megumi's POV**

**I was watching TV when all of a sudden I heard a sharp, piercing scream in my ear. I jumped up and looked around. Nobody looked like they were in trouble. Then it started getting louder and I realized it was Mayumi's. I fell on the floor and put my hands over my ears, and started rocking back and forth.**

"**Megumi-chan, are you okay?" Ino said rushing over to my side. I was in pain and I didn't know why.**

"**Mayumi… she is in… pain… screaming…" I kept rocking.**

"**How do you know?" Ino asked.**

"**I can… hear her… in my ears… they need to hurry… she might not make… it… like…this," I said. Everything went dark.**

**Regular POV (Ino and Hinata are at Naruto's)**

"**Naruto, we need to send a message to the squad," Ino shouts as she rushes into Naruto's office, Hinata right behind her.**

"**What do you mean?" Naruto asked them.**

"**I found Megumi on the floor rolling in pain. She said that she knew that her sister was in pain," Ino explained.**

"**How could she know that?" Naruto asked.**

"**Well, twins have been known to do some pretty amazing things," Hinata said.**

"**Well, I need an animal to send out," Naruto said. "Wait, I will summon Gamakichi." He summoned Gamakichi and told him what to do. He then sent him out.**

"**Now what do we do?" Hinata asked him.**

"**We wait," was his response.**

**Sasuke's Team**

"**Sasuke, somebody is approaching," Sakura told him.**

"**It is a Gamakichi from Naruto," Kiba said.**

"**Urgent! Urgent message from the Hokage-sama!" Gamakichi yelled.**

"**What is it?" Sasuke asked once he stopped.**

"**Mayumi-chan is in more trouble than what was originally thought. She has been heard screaming by Megumi-chan," he told them.**

"**What do you mean?" Sakura asked worried.**

"**The twins have a stronger connection than we thought Saku," Sasuke said.**

"**I can see that now. What do you mean that she was screaming?" she asked.**

"**Well, Ino-san came into the room and found Megumi rocking back and forth and she said that she knew that her sister was in pain," Gamakichi explained.**

"**Sasuke, we must hurry faster. Our child could be in pain she might even be close to death," Sakura said, tears coming out of her eyes.**

"**Fine, we must hurry," Sasuke said. "Gamakichi go back to Naruto and tell him we are going to faster."**

"**Hai," Gamakichi said leaving.**

**Isamu's POV**

"**Oh Mayumi-chan, please stop," I begged of her. She was writhing in pain and all I could do was stare. If they didn't hurry soon… she might… she might... I couldn't even think about it.**


End file.
